love discovered
by tay-lynnSayCarlisleGoHmm
Summary: How did carlisle and esme's love blossom? and What problems arise? find out inside.*lemons*. don't own em'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: tell me what you think in my oppion there aren't enough stories on Carlisle and his relationship with Esme.**

* * *

Carlisle was staring down at what he thought was the most beautiful creature on earth.

Esme.

Her red eyes flashed open. She flew to the corner of his room knee's to her chest as she rocked back and forth with dread. Her whole body was shaking. Carlisle walked toward her like one might walk toward a frightened animal. The closer he got the more Esme scrambled back till her back was pressed firmly against the wall.

"It's alright Esme I won't hurt you. I'm here to help you. I have something very important to discuss with you as well." She was still un sure but then she relaxed against the wall. "Where am I? " Her lips trembled. "Your at my home with me and my adopted son Edward. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

There was such sadness in her eye's before she asked "Why did you save me ? I wanted to die. -her eyes seem to show she was miles away for a moment- I have nothing to live for." she mumbled as she closed her eyes, If could she would have been in tears. I crouched down and sat on the floor in front of her hoping to make her feel more comfortable.

It worked because she crossed her legs sitting less defensive. "Why do you say? If you don't mind my asking? What caused you to try to tempt your life?" Esme brows furrowed as she thought of what to say. " I married a man who turned out to be abusive. He use to beat me just because he could. He would drag me upstairs just because he wanted sex he would strangle me and beat me while doing it just laugh at my reactions. Then I found out that I was pregnant. That was my hope the only thing that kept me going knowing I was having a baby. But then one day my husband beat me so bad that I lost the baby. At that point I saw no point in living, so I went to the woods and jumped off the cliff just before I hit the bottom I smiled knowing that the painful memory that had haunted would never haunt me again and that I would never hurt by his hands."

Guilt flashed over me I just condemned her to an eternity of painful memories that she so desperately tried to escape. I felt ashamed that I condemned her to fathom her personal hell. Right when I was about to tell her sorry I was she shook her head "Please don't .I never told anybody because I dislike pity." I nodded acknowledging her request.

I told what she had become what we are how we survived. " I would love for you to stay with me and my son. If you would like we can help you. Teach you how to hunt , interact with humans, and I could even provide for you anything ou could possibly want." I could see her musing over the possible idea. "I couldn't. I don't want to put you or your son out." I chuckled. "You wouldn't be putting us out in any way." she slide her hand into mine. "Only if you say so. I still feel as if I'm an inconvenience." We both stood. "You wouldn't be putting us out in anyway. I would rather enjoy your company. Let's go hunt."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just fixed a few gramar errors. lol. anyway im working on the next chapter.**

* * *

Esme has been living with Carlisle and Edward for three months. He noticed that she's less timid now. Carlisle never understood how her husband could have hurt such a nice loving gentle creature. She was always sweet she was never one of those girls that put on a mask to try to get his attention. Hell Esme didn't even try to get his attention, but yet Carlisle found himself often staring watching her as she sang and danced around rearranging the house.

She liked to do that. Rearrange things. Today he came home from the hospital, and he was just wanting to sit. He hadn't taken in the change Esme had made and before she could tell the sofa was no long there he fell flat on my ass. She stared giggled at the expression on his face. He growled low and playful in his throat as he sprang for Esme wrapping his arm around her waist twisting so he would take the impact as he slammed into the couch. It slid across the room into the wall.

They laughed sprawled on the couch. She crawled up his body a low growl in her throat. Carlisle was get very aroused watching Esme crawl up his body. She leaded down and kissed him as soft and light as a butterfly wings. She hopped up and ran upstairs laughing. "Oh no you don't Esme. Get your cute self back here. You can't just kiss me and run off." Carlisle called after her as he followed up the stairs. She laughed even harder. "Oh yes I can. Haha." Now it was Carlisle's turn to laugh.

That was when Edward came in and ruined the fun. "Won't be long." he said under is breath as he registered there thoughts. "Don't mind me." He goaded. "Naw, I was done anyway I just liked teasing him." Edward fell to the floor laughing. "That's not very nice." Carlisle jokingly teased. She just gave him a big grin "Lets go hunt I'm hungry"

Edward and Carlisle walked out the door right on her tail. Carlise was thinking more about taking a bite into Esme after her kissed her neck. Instead of a deer. That was when Edward laughed and elbowed Carlisle and gave him a look that said "STOP I don't want to know."

Purple pansy's. Purple pansy's. Carlisle thought attempting to get rid of the thought of him kissing Esme. But it didn't help because he thought of Esme laying in the purple pansy her hair fanned out on the peddles as he slid the straps of her dress off her shoulders. "Stop" Edward whispered harshly. "Sorry." Carlisle mumbled back. He felt ashamed he shouldn't be thinking those thing. "It's ok." Edward whispered back

Carlisle found him self fantasizing about Esme often. At home. At work. In puplic. He was being anything from his normal controlled civilized self. His thought's use to never stray. He never fantasized about girls. She he had seen his share of beautiful women,but there was something about Esme something special. He didn't want to scare her either when she was in control like the first time she kissed him she was okay,but if he would attempt to make a move he was afraid she would shield away in fear because he past experience haunted her.

I knew because Edward told me it haunts he often in her thoughts when she was by herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter ain't that exciting it's just the filler that leads up to the next chapter so it will make .**

Carlisle was right when he said making an advance on Esme would scare her, but did he listen to himself. Hell no. Ever since Esme had come to live with him Carlisle never seemed to want to do what the "Pre-Esme" Carlisle would have done. They were two totally different people the PE Carlisle was very controlled never strayed his thoughts never went against the voice in his head. The now Carlisle was still very controlled but not as much as he use to be his thoughts often strayed and he liked to go against the voice in his head. The now Carlisle was like a love stricken teenage boy .

Esme was laying on the couch in all her sweetness reading a book minding her own business when an idea hit Carlisle.

Carlisle slowly walked over to the couch and sat on the edge. He grasped the book and slid it out of Esme's long slender fingers. The placed it on the coffee table behind him. Esme just stared at him with a confused expression on her angelic face. Carlisle placed his hand lightly in her face using his thumbs to make circles on her cheek. "Relax Esme" Carlisle whispered into her ear. She did as he told ,but what he did wasn't what she had expected. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, but before he could deepen the sensual kiss he was stricken against the wall by a shaken Esme.

Carlisle's anger was boiling over. He was so anger he seethed it out every pore. He stood up eyes ablaze. Esme had horror in her eyes as she scooted back into the corner of the couch. "Please don't hurt me. I'm so sorry Carlisle. I didn't mean to. You just scared me please don't hit me." she trembled in fear.

Carlisle headed across the room. Esme covered her face with her arm as if ready to feel a hit. Carlisle picked her up in his arms and sat down. "Esme don't you know I would never hurt you. I'm not him.-hurt of an unfathomed level shone in his eyes- I would never hit you Esme no matter how mad I am. Don't you know that. I wasn't mad at you my sweet Esme never you. I was mad at him. He's hurt you so much hasn't he my dear Esme. You haven't even shown me how much have you. He's hurt you so bad he still haunts you though he could never touch you. I wouldn't allow it. And even if he could he could never hurt you physically. But when he could his physical beatings didn't only break you down physical. No they broke you down mentally." Carlisle sat there petting her hair cradling her against his chest as her shoulder's heaved in a tearless cry. She nodded into his shoulders.

Her voice so low he could barely hear she said "I know you would never hurt me Carlisle. You are much to calm and gentle for that." she settled against Carlisle for comfort.

"Esme if you would like I give you permission to go murder that miserable fuck for what he did to you." she just shook her head no. "Why not Esme he deserves it." Carlisle tone was calm as he spoke but under the surface he was in a turmoil. "Because it would make me stoop to his level. If there is one thing I will never do it's stoop to his level. I will never. That was the one promise I had made to myself. I never wanted to be like him Carlisle. I need to go get some fresh air." she said getting out his lap when He went to follow she shook her head in protest. "I need just need to be by myself for awhile."

The second she was gone. His anger hit the roof. She might not stoop to his level but I will yes that miserable fuck of a man deserves to die. Yes a slow painful death. No one shall hurt her. No one.

_______________________________________________________________________

**A/N : Hehe cliffhanger **

**MUHAHAHAHA**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope you like it. It's the first time I've ever written an action. So tell me what you think good? Bad? **

**Anyway sorry it took so long to write I just got back to school after winter break and then I got slammed with work from my biology teacher he decided we have to do like 6 chapters of work it's been crazy all thanks to finals next week UGH!!!**

**Fuck**

**I **

**Never **

**Actually **

**Learned **

**Shit**

**Lmao that's my definition of finals. Stupid evil bio teacher. He's a creeper (shivers)**

**________________________________________________________________________ **

_Edward I'm going out hunting. _Carlisle thought as he passed Edward on his way out the door.

Once Carlisle knew his thoughts were safe from Edwards talent he devised a plan. How to

a file of her record's which would lead to her husband record's which I can then use to find him. Yes this was going to be all too easy. He couldn't help but smirk at his smirked at his ingenious plan.

He ran head long to the hospital of her old town. Once he got there he walked into the file room and grabbed her chart. Charles is it. Looks like I be paying you a visit. Carlisle thought looking at Charles's address on his chart. He placed them back, and headed out the door once he was in the woods he followed the direction's he had printed up off the computer at the office.

Carlisle arrived out side of a white house with a white picket fence. Go figure keeping up appearances he thought disgusted. That bastard asshole. He will suffer dearly for what he did to the sweet gentle Esme. She wouldn't even go after the bastard who still haunts her though he can never touch her or harm her. He hurt her so bad. Carlisle thought as his temper quickly reached it's peaking point.

Carlisle didn't care if people heard all he cared about was know that he would cause this human an insufferable amount of pain.

_____________________________-Meanwhile- ________________________________

Esme walked back into the house to come find Carlisle and tell him that she had changed her mind . But the only person she could scent was Edward. She bounded up the stairs and knocked at Edward's door. "Come in" Edward called from his room.

She walked in "Edward do you know where Carlisle is ?" He didn't even turn from his piano. "He said he was going hunting. I don't know why though he went before I left this morning for school." That's when it hit her. Oh dear. This is bad this is bad she darted out the door to the man's house she had never wanted to see again.

__________________________-Back at Charles's-______________________________

Carlisle crept into the house of the unsuspecting Charles. A smile spread across Carlisle's face as he spotted Charles in front of a fireplace reading. Good he is still by himself as it will forever stay. Carlisle thought smirking. "Hello Charles." Carlisle said startling Charles to his feet. "What are you doing in my house?" Charles bellowed that's when Carlisle turned on a record player to the side thinking it would be best if no one heard. "The real question is what you do to my dear Esme Charles." He smiled. "Ha I knew that bitch was cheating on me. It isn't what I did to her it's what she did with herself."

An evil grin crossed Carlisle's face. "I think not Charles . She might have jumped from that cliff, but you caused . She didn't cheat on you ,you undeserving bastard. And the question isn't why I'm in your house it is what am I and what will I do to you." that's when he looked at me like I was nuts then he said. "Bring it on pretty boy. You're just a sissy." that spiked Carlisle's anger . "No I think your mistaking. It is you Charles who is the sissy. Beating your wife to make you feel like a man." Carlisle snarled.

Charles charged him. Carlisle grabbed his arm and slammed a groaning Charles into the wall who was now limp on the floor. "Come on Charles you like playing rough with Esme why don't you play back. I know you like this game." Carlisle towered over Charles then grabbed his leg crushing the bone as Charles screamed out in agony. Then Carlisle got an idea when he saw the stairs.

He dragged Charles up the stairs laughing while he had a vise grip on his both his legs as Charles screamed like a girl form the pressure. "Oh come on you found this fun with Esme dragging her up the stairs for sex while you laughed. But lucky you I don't swing that way. Carlisle then grabbed his neck and held him up against the wall. You liked to choke her while you raped her didn't you Charles." Carlisle snared with a menacing look on his face as he stared to crush Charles larynx. "Say it. Admit you fucker. She never hurt anyone but you had to hurt her didn't you dip shit. You beat her and beat just for the hell of it ." Carlisle growled. As bones popped and broke.

Tears slipped down Charles's face "Please stop" he croaked. "You didn't stop when Esme asked you to did you. Did you. Why should I?" Carlisle's lips curled back as he through the bastard on the floor. " Do you regret it now huh? Now that you know your very life is in my hands knowing I'm going to kill you- Carlisle broke his arm laughing at Charles's pain- Now you know what Esme felt she broke about every bone in her sweet little body trying to escape you. You took life from her and her baby boy.-Carlisle bent down in his face- hurting her right here. -Carlisle placed his hand on Charles's chest pushing down breaking his chest cavity.-" snarling. "AHHH stop.-his complexion went pale white- Esme honey save me."

Carlisle turned his head and saw Esme and all her beauty at the bottom of the stairs. "Carlisle dear I changed my mind I want to help." his sweet Esme's mind had been changed by this monster. "It's Charles Esme not Carlisle." she smiled sweetly and ran up the stairs wrapped her arms around Carlisle's waist and kissed his neck. And laughed. "No Charles's this is Carlisle. Why in gods name would I ever help you. You killed my baby boy. Then you killed me. But yet I would endure all of that just to have Carlisle. He showed me what a man was not your pathetic attempt to beat me trying to show me you had the power."

She just shook her head walked around to face Carlisle and kissed his shocked face. He felt passion ,love, heat in this one kiss. Her lips sensually moved against his as he kissed her mouth she parted her lips and he invaded her mouth with his tongue sweeping it in and petting her tongue with his. She tasted so sweet to him like sweet honey suckles.

Perfect for him. He thought as her soft breast against his hard chest as their hand tangled in each others hair. " What the hell are you freaks." Charles interrupted. Esme turned in Carlisle's arms and leaned back against him and smiled. "Well since I'm going to kill you anyway why not. We're vampires Charles. But lucky for you we don't want to suck your filthy blood ." Carlisle smiled she was rather cute when she was aggressive.

" Esme I really don't want you to do this . You don't need to have his death on your shoulders let me do this for you? I know you well enough that after all this is over your going to feel bad and I don't want to see you suffer." she nodded her head okay. As they both stared at a very stunned Charles. "Come on Carlisle lets just get this over with we don't want Edward to know. This will just be our little secret for now and always." Esme smiled and Carlisle wrapped his arms tighter around Esme and rested his head on hers liking the sound of that. He unwound his walked over to Charles and snapped his neck.

After they set the house up to look like he fell asleep with on the couch with the burns on causing the house to set fire they set the house in flames.

"So how long had you been there watching?" Carlisle asked Esme "The whole thing after the record got turned on." Carlisle felt ashamed remembering what he did. "Don't be ashamed Carlisle. Thank you. He won't haunt me so long as I live. I decided he had no power over me any longer after I went out by myself. Bt I knew in my mind that he would as long as he walked this earth. You are my knight in Shining armor that slayed my demon." she cupped his face and kissed him before he could protest.

Oh how he loved Esme. Yes he loved her and that would never change not now not ever would he stop loving the beautiful women in his arms. His Esme. None be knowing to him she loved him right back. He was hers and she was his for now and always. Yet they didn't know they both felt that way. Yes they knew they liked each other, but what was right in front of their eye's blossoming wasn't said. Their Love.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Review or I will get Carlisle to bite you. On second thought scratch that you would enjoy that. Anyway please review I like to know your opinion. If you have any idea's on what you might like me to put in an upcoming chapter just let me know I'll totally consider it.**

**Love ya'll :D **** -tay-lynnSayCarlisleGoHmm-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated I had exams and then I was switching classes and then with my luck I got sick , but all that's over so here's my new chapter **

________________________________________________________________________

"Esme you are not to tell Edward what went on tonight. This has to be our little secret." she nodded in agreement. " Yes Carlisle this will be our secret, but there is a problem what about Edwards talent he can read our mind like open books." yes Carlisle had already thought about that. "Easy my dear sing a song in your head near him or picture something pleasant." yes that's the perfect solution Carlisle thought to him self. "How did you come up with that it's brilliant?" In truth he didn't want Edward knowing his fantasies about Esme, but of course he lied. "Um Just didn't want Edward to be bored with all my serious thoughts that's all." Good save Carlisle thought to himself she would have ran if m she knew the real reason. Or so he thought.

Yes his plan was brilliant Esme thought to herself. She was ashamed every time she was thinking about Carlisle's arms wrapped around her waist as he kissed down her neck licking and scrapping his teeth against her skin. Just the thought made her shudder.

He was the perfect man in her mind he was intelligent, selfless, caring, gentle, and he was gorgeous. No gorgeous is to tame a word for how he looked so good the gods envy him. Yes that seems to fit she thought to herself. Oh, and kiss she had given him. He had put such a passion in it, it made her weak in the knees.

The next thing she knew she was back at their house. Her musing had made her lose track of time. Okay think of a song to sing she thought trying to find the lyrics but couldn't her mind was drawing blanks because all she really wanted to think about was Carlisle's arms. NO a song Esme a song she scolded herself. The only thing that came to mind was twinkle twinkle little star. How pathetic she mused.

Mean while Carlisle was wondering what Esme was thinking about she was quite and off in a far away place as they ran. At one point he could smell her starting to get aroused, and god help him he was hoping she was thinking of him because he was sure imagining her in the most inappropriate ways. But oh how she was spiking his arousal lucky for him his cute little Esme was off in her own world.

She was probably thinking about the baby she lost seeing her ex husband. Carlisle often found Esme thinking about the baby she lost he would sometimes find her hand rested on her stomach as if to protect the life that was once in it. It saddened him that the one thing he thought she wanted most in the world was impossible for her to have. A baby, oh how he wished he could give her what her heart desired.

Though what her heart desired was Carlisle him self and if she every she rested her arms on her stomach she was really wishing that she could have a baby, but not jus any baby would do no she wanted to bear Carlisle's.

Call it what you will, crazy perhaps but to her it was what the heart wanted and as the saying goes "the heart wants what the heart wants." The thing that saddened her most was the fact that she could never have what her heart fully wanted she could perhaps get half. Carlisle. Her Carlisle. Yes it had a nice ring to her. How she yearned for him to be hers, and her his.

That night they both lied awake in there eternal sleep deprived existence thinking of each other on their beds.

________________________________________________________________________

The next day Carlisle went back to work , Esme back to taking care of the house, and Edward back to playing his music. Life went back to normal, or at least as normal as it could get.

Esme was moving furniture listening to Edward on his piano. It was a soft melody calming and relaxing. Yet today it did not relax her. She just wanted Carlisle to come home so she could see his face watch a smile spread across lips. She wanted to see the wind blow through his hair as the sun glisten off his skin as they went hunting, yet it was another twelve hours before she could see him again.

Edward was chuckling as her heard her thoughts he found it highly amusing because he could bet his life on Carlisle thinking about Esme and how many hours, minutes, and seconds it would take before he could see her again. It frustrated Edward that they could not see that the other felt the same way he would not say anything though for it was not his emotions to tell it was theirs. That's when it struck him. Even though he couldn't tell them how they felt about each other he could push them in the right direction. "Esme why don't you pay Carlisle a visit bring him in lunch it would be a perfect act." he spoke knowing she would hear him.

"I will just have to do that Edward. It is the perfect act," She knew if they were human she would bring him lunch and now she was going to "bring him lunch" or at least appear to be. She started to make a sandwich with ham cheese and some other stuff. That she found in the fridge all being props of course. She found a soda and some chips and placed them in a paper bag and told Edward she was off.

Once she was at the hospital she went up to the desk and asked to see . Of course the nurse had to be difficult asking if she had an appointment , and since she didn't she have to wait till the nurse had time to go looking for him she would ask him if he had time.

She went and sat in a chair to wait for Carlisle. A nurse came in and the nurse at the desk told her that I was looking to speak with Dr. Carlisle. The second she walked through the double doors a young handsome doctor walked over towards he. He was good looking but she only wanted Carlisle. He stood in front of her seething confidence. "How may I help such a beautiful lady as your self?" he asked politely I had to stifle a laugh it was a cheesy pick up line. "I'm here to see ." I said hoping to throw the guy off but apparently he thought I was here for medical help.

"Why don't you let me take care of you instead I bet I could do a much better job at it." Esme could easily tell the double meaning in his statement. The only thing she could think was in your dreams.

Carlisle heard his Esme was here to see him and it made his heart swell. He headed straight for the waiting room where she was. Then he heard trying to pick up his sweet Esme. Mine was all he could think . Then he heard her say "Um no doctor I don't think you get it I'm hear to bring Carlisle his lunch. I'm not hear for medical reasons and I doubt you could do better than Carlisle in anyway." She put a double meaning behind it just to get the asshole off her back . She knew how to make a man fell like a man so to speak. the whole hospital was listening and he smirked.

That when she saw Carlisle he walked straight over to her pulled her tight against him and kissed her passionately. She her head was spinning she was relaying of Carlisle to keep her up right. Once he released her lips they noticed all the hospital staff staring. Esme hid her face in his neck she could feel him chuckling at the other Dr's expression. "I see you have met my fiancé Esme."

________________________________________________________________________

**What made Carlisle say those words? How will Esme react? Will they really play up the role of being each others fiancé, and if so what will it lead to? **


	6. Chapter 6

That's when Esme stiffened going into doe hit with head light mode. Carlisle ran his finger through her hair while whispering so low no one could hear but Esme. "Esme love it will be alright it will get the sleaze ball from hitting on you it will be a good reason for you living at our house and it be an act it will be fun I promise." did he just call me love. It did two thing to her scared the out of her and made her wish he would say it again..

"Carlisle love what time do you get off work?" He loved the way she called him love it sounded so natural on her lips "What time do you want me to get of?" He said smirking. She laughed her melodic warm laugh that could calm any being. "Hmm can you get out early enough so that we can go see an opera?" She enjoys the opera I never knew that. He mused to him self when he realized he didn't know all the things she likes. And in his eyes that was a problem. "How about I leave now and we can go get you dress and a ring." he whispered the last only for Esme's ears

"okay why don't we go have lunch in the park I brought lunch we can have a picnic and read under a tree come on it will be fun." What Carlisle didn't know was that it was her idea of a perfect first date. He wound his arm around her waist and ignored everyone's stares as they walked out the doors.

The second they were outside Esme busted out laughing. Carlisle was confused he had no clue why she was dying of laughter. Five minutes later she had finally stopped laughing enough to tell Carlisle what she found so funny. "You should have seen all the girls faces. God that was priceless. I take it they fawn over you like Greek would to there favorite god. Those poor girls they looked like their hearts had been stabbed poor things didn't know you had a fiancée. Oh and then they got this look on there faces that said so that's why he never flirts back. That was the best I think. They were all in awe at how romantic you were, It was to good."

she laughed at the memory. He just shook his head. "No the funniest part was the fact that those girls were way pretty than me that had to be the funniest part." that had Carlisle's eyes flash open. "Esme do you not see how utterly beautiful you are. Your gorgeous and ignorant to that fact. You were the prettiest woman in there inside and out." she laughed "your funny Carlisle you know that right." that had him growling "I'm not being funny. You Esme are the prettiest woman I have ever seen in my entire existence and I've lived for quite some time now." He had he pinned to his chest with his arms wound around her lower back. "I think I need to show you just how desirable you are" he said with a playful yet very serious tone, but before she knew what he meant by it he leaned in and kissed her.

It started as a sweet gentle kiss then grew passionate and fiery and fierce. He only meant to give her a gentle sweet kiss but the taste of her lips had him go into a frenzy of lust he want to taste more of her. She opened her mouth to let him they lapped at each others tongues they were in absolute bliss. He pulled back knowing he had to stop. He kissed her forehead took the basket with one hand and kept the other wrapped around her waist . Having her at his side made him feel like the luckiest being on earth. "You know I was so close to throttling . -he sneered- that guy -fist clenching-his a lecherous creep. I can't believe he said that to you. -his face showed full blown hatred- you just so sweet and kind and" she cut him off by placing her hand on his cheek using her thumb to brush across his cheek causing him to calm. "Love relax I knew he was being licentious. I gave him a run for his money he was taken back at the fact that I said you were better at everything and that he couldn't beat you. - she giggled - that was funny you have to admit. He looked like I spit on his face." That made him crack his breath taking smile that I swear made the sun come out and warmth spread though it was cloudy and cold .

They had a romantic date at the park. Carlisle bought a blanket and placed it at the base of a tree and sat down pulling her down with him her lying back on his chest in between his spread legs as he read her a romance novel. She felt so relaxed it was times like these she wished she could sleep. He felt so right wrapped around her he placed the book down and recited the words of Romeo and Juliet in her ear in between the kisses he trailed up and down her neck. His words melted her heart. She felt loved for once in her life by a man. Really loved that was when she turned in his arms wrapped her arms around his waist and cuddled into his chest. She never wanted the moment to end.

He sat there staring down at Esme and all he could feel was love he loved holding her like this loved l reading to her loved the way she smelled like the ocean breeze. He just loved her for who she was and he wondered if she loved him back. he got his answer "Carlisle can we make this the real deal not some act I fell like I'm at home when I'm with you. You soothe me like no other, and I love you and I think you may love me too." before she could finish Carlisle's lips were on hers as he kissed her sweetly and gently "I love you Esme and you have loved me like no other person and when I'm with you the world seems to stop and the world seems perfect. I want to be able to come home for the rest of forever and come home to see your smiling face and know that your smiling because of me I want you Esme in my arms forever and for always ."

Esme was crying tear less sobs into his neck as he kissed her head rubbing her back. "Love please don't cry" He whispered in her ear. She leaned up and kissed his lips all of her passion was in this one kiss. God he loved her "I love you they mumble against each others lips."

That's when he reached in his pocket and pulled out a tiny velvet bow. He looked her straight eyes both filled with love "Esme will you marry me." she was speechless shaking her head yes over and over again against his neck as clung to his hard chest. He slipped the vintage1.15k European cut diamond set in a intricate white gold band surrounded by single cut diamonds. ( in search bar put .com/imgres?imgurl=.com/images/products/2170_&imgrefurl=.%3Fid%3D2170%26l%3D0%26u%3D2147483647%26sortway%3Dasc&usg=__5TrL66vyAuBz58KR7yw2sBlp1zU=&h=504&w=504&sz=66&hl=en&start=39&tbnid=zbXKqfm0E-vsQM:&tbnh=130&tbnw=130&prev=/images%3Fq%3D14%2Bcarat%2Bvintage%2Bdiamond%2Bring%26start%3D36%26gbv%3D2%26ndsp%3D18%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN to see what the ring kinda looks like)

**Authors note: aww how cute what will Edward think ,will still cause problems. haha idk so you'll just have to wait sorry.**


End file.
